


Unorthodox

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Force-Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shame, Size Kink, Stuffing, True Love, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Lo observa y estudia, probando la teoría de que en realidad era la estrella de ese mundo demandante que en batalla y sangre poco a poco se había perdido. El que niega el amor y pasión a gente que no es de su clase, gusto y molde.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Imperfecto

* * *

Hay algo en la imperfección que despostillaba sus sentidos. 

Había algo más fuerte, más rígido y atronador en lo que no salía en las revistas y lo que la sociedad no adoptaba como correcto.

Le gustaban las narices anchas, los cuerpos no altos y afilados como un espárrago, sino del tipo que estaría atado a una silla de metal o el que no alcanza los estantes más elevados en el supermercado.

Las chicas de manos grandes, a veces tanto como las suyas, altas y fuertes para presumir que toda esa carne era de dominio privado. Encontraba inocentemente sexy los dientes torcidos, los pequeños que están un poco más adelante que los demás, los que parecen querer huir, pero le gustaba la forma en la que aprisionaba el semblante para verse un poco más joven, un poco más fresco.

Los pechos pequeños eran sensuales por su naturaleza, el tacto suave, que podía reclamar y guardarlos solo en su palma cerrada. Perfectos para torturar y amasar a gusto y forma.

Le agradan los chicos que no se esfuerzan por tener espalda ancha o piernas torneadas, los que no se jactaban de una barba entrelazada, los que eran bajitos sin restricción o consecuencia.

Le gustaban esos miembros pequeños, los que son enjutos y tiernos, los que con dos dedos puede maniobrar, torcer y jugar.

Era devoto de los cuerpos abultados, los que son suaves por el medio y esponjosos, para perderse entre sus pliegues. Constituidos a la medida para heñir, magrear y llenar.

Le condenan por adorar lo que no es adorable, a lo que nadie debe inclinarse, lo que en definitiva, debe ser repudiado, como un leproso, como un ladrón o un gandul, pero moriría atado a esa cruz, porque es creyente beato de que el amor y el sexo no era un territorio de exclusividad para las personas con cuerpos marcados y definidos.

Desde joven lo ha llevado a librar sus propias batallas, porque no podía evitar mirarlos comer, sentirte acalorado, deshecho y frustrado. 

Por suerte suya, quizá compasión divina, encontró a Tom. Quien desencajadaba completamente en aquello a lo se le debía rendir devoción, y tenía un cuerpo real, uno abundante, que sobrepasaba lo falso y corriente. 

Era frondoso, hecho para que él, con manos frágiles por tocar algo tan bello, lo acunara.

A los seis meses de relación, dejó de pretender que no estaba desvariando por el chico, que no le enloquecía con cada kilo nuevo o que no maldecía por su tamaña suerte a cada curva nacida, fascinado por las vírgulas suaves de su construcción, el abdomen cada vez más hinchado que le recorría la silueta, el que frotaba distraídamente mientras se acurrucaban, todavía evitando ser demasiado obvio.

Lo miraba y solo podía pensar lo hermoso que era, cada momento más grande, para sostenerlo y besarle, apretujarlo hasta escucharlo jadear.

Solo tenía algunos kilos de más, nada grave o poco conveniente para su salud, pero suficiente para poder pellizcar su abdomen y morderse el labio ante la sensación, sostenerlo por la carne que excedía su composición y seguir masajeando.

Peter, era tan grande, encantador, precioso. Estaba listo para verlo crecer, criarlo para llenarle de todo lo que el buen chico pudiera tomar, solo un poco más grueso, solo un poco más acolchonado.

Lleno de formas, que hacían sus caderas un poco más felices y el dulce rebote de su abultado trasero se probaba a sí mismo para él, algo inhumano según quienes no conciben la sugerencia de una ideología más liberal, que son férreos y no perciben la desorganizada belleza universal que podrían hallan en lo imperfecto, como el había descubierto y redefinido en esa piel lechosa y pulida, que se sonrosaba como una criatura suplicante por que le dieran placer.

Disfrutaba masajear su piel, aplastar esa regordeta cintura, y extenderse por sus muslos, besarle todos esos lunares que, cuando en su momento fue actor, las revistas eludían como algo desagradable y ensombrecedor, pero el pensaba que eran suyos, que solo él sabía su número y el nombre de cada uno.

Supo que se había ganado el premio gordo con Peter cuando, algunas manías, reservadas y discretas se volvieron recurrentes. 

Le gustaba usar esas camisas antiguas, las que presionaban sobre su fuerte intestino, y comprometían a los botones. Cuando comía de más solo por él y en la ducha juntos se frotaba la barriga más de lo necesario, más de lo usual, más de requerido para romper su integridad.

Miraba las gotas resbalar de su pancilla rechoncha y moría de deseo por ocupar el lugar. 

A Tom le gustaba perder el control, sentir que las consecuencias o los efectos ya no eran responsabilidad de la razón, por ello, el arte de ser un buen chico, era relativamente sencillo y también algo... en especial sibarítico.

Así pues, cuando le forzaba a acabarse sus verduras como un bebé obediente, cuando sabía que no podía más y Tom estaba realmente lleno, lleno, lleno, todo adquiría un color distinto.

Ver esa dulce disposición que el niño tenía, comiendo un último plato de ensalada a pesar de estar satisfecho, o el postre grumoso que en cualquier otro no cabría, pero Holland lo hacía, porque era un sádico, uno cruel e infame, que disfrutaba verle sufrir al no poder llevárselo a la cama en el aquí y ahora.

También había pensado, que era el masoquismo de Tom manifestándose, la adrenalina de saber que en público, en esos bonitos restaurantes de menú, debía fingir no estar muerto de excitación y seguir comiendo como un cerdito bien portado.

En las noches de sexo, cuando ambos quedaban satisfechos, bajo la sabana, la figura desnuda de Tom reverberaba sobre su sabiduría, y era arrastrado a abrazarlo, hundirse en su calor carnal, con cuidado, con cariño. Perdiendo la razón, porque no encontraba motivos, ¿Él era el enfermo por amar a Tom con sus orejas grandes y labios delgados? ¿No habían abogado las figuras públicas y justicieros sociales que los gustos vienen en todo tipo de presentaciones? 

Lo observa y estudia, probando la teoría de que en realidad era la estrella de ese mundo demandante que en batalla y sangre poco a poco se había perdido. El que niega el amor y pasión a gente que no es de su clase, gusto y molde.

No obstante, forcejeando, se negaba a enterrar todo esto que sentía y quemaba por Tom, en ese polvo de luna que marea, retuerce y rechina por dentro de sus fibras y músculos insubordinados, e indispuestos a acatar lo que las lenguas venenosas querían. 


	2. Something To Give

* * *

— Mierda

Eclipsado por el grosor del ruido exterior, Jake no estuvo asignado para escucharlo, pero sonrió cuando sus labios tomaron forma en una pequeña grosería, niño malo.

La cara de Tom estaba tan roja que dolía, podría hacer un huevo frito en su rostro si así lo quisiera, y mientras más alto accionaba el pequeño botón, más gruñía y más maldito era.

— Tom, bebé, sabes bien que los niños buenos no dicen malas palabras 

Estaban en la mesa del fondo, la que tiene vista panorámica para mirar la glotonería en las otras mesas, distinguida para poder hablar pero lo suficientemente cerca de las otras para que los gemidos de Tom, si fuera poco menos que un tonto, se escucharan hacia los otros comensales.

Tom jadeó con ligereza, levemente alerta de que el sonido no fuera demasiado perceptible. Sus ojos aterrizaron en el plato de espagueti frente a sus narices, al lado de los otros tres recipientes que con victoria comió, a medida que el plug vibraba con un nuevo nivel de tortura, cada que terminaba otro.

— Dios no, detenlo — suplicó. Jake tenía la malsana obsesión de accionarlo en el nivel 2 y luego pasaba al 6, sin tiempo a la preparación o a lo gradualmente mortal. Y no tenía permiso de correrse hasta que Jake dijera o hasta que terminara la comida.

Vio al maldito reírse entre dientes, y arrugar los labios en una sonrisa mientras observaba como su mentón se hacía más alto o sus ojos más achaparrados.

El mesero llegó tambaleante, era caucásico y tenía el cabello ligeramente despeinado. Poseía una gracia innata para contonearse mientras servía los platos, y cuando Tom lo miraba demasiado, Jake pasaba al nivel 10. Así que prefería mantenerse concorvado sobre su sitio.

— ¿Necesitan algo más? ¿Agua? ¿Algún postre? — cuestionó el mesero.

Jake pidió una soda, en ese lugar la servían en vasitos innecesariamente elegantes, pero su parte más superficial le exigía al hombre.

El bonito mesero tomó su orden, Jake pudo adivinar que estaba saturado de ganas por pedirle un autógrafo, probablemente se lo daría junto con la cuenta. Luego, peligrosamente se dirigió a Tom.

— ¿Y usted caballero? ¿Desea algo más? 

Tom apretó los labios, con la respiración accidentada de la ansiedad, el placer y su estomago que ya estaba protestando.

Se mordió los labios apretando un puño para encajar las uñas, percibiendo los ojos austeros de Jake sobre su cabeza descolocada.

— ¿Qué pasó Tommy, el mesero te está hablando, no vas a contestar? 

Maldito bastardo.

Con esfuerzo, se giró hacia el chico, tomando resistencia de donde pudiese.

— Y-yo...quiero... ¡ _Mgh_!

No pasó desapercibido el sutil movimiento de Jake entre el bolsillo de su pantalón, e inmediatamente después, la vibración volvió a joderle la próstata en un nivel cada vez más alto que anterior. Y que el anterior.

Jake volvió a sonreírle al mesero, diciendo:

— También una soda para él 

Tan pronto como se fue, las cosas se callaron un poco, y respiró aliviado ante la suave vibración.

Era muy difícil creer que la gente no estaba si quiera un poco intrigada por la extraña pareja del fondo, pero Tom fingía bien y se portaba bien.

— ¿Tienes hambre, corazón? Se que debes tener hambre, siempre estas tan necesitado, siempre tan ansioso por quien te llene

— N-no...

Socarrón, Jake acarició el dorso de su mano, y lentamente enredo varios fideos sobre el tenedor, acercándolo a su boquita roja, congestionada por aquellos sonidos que Jake no le permitía dejar correr.

— Bien, pero al menos acábate este plato, y papi va a estar muy orgulloso de ti 

Sus cuerdas vocales fueron un ardiente susurro que se disparó directo a su columna vertebral y la piel estremecida que punzó ante el discreto ronroneo.

Tom abrió la boca, tomando todo lo que Jake tuviera para darle, acariciando la extensión rígida del tenedor con un poco de lengua, y quejándose cuando Gyllenhaal lo metía demasiado al fondo.

— Oh nene, mírate, tan bueno, tan obediente ¿Sabes que te amo no? Tan grande y lleno solo para mi

Tom quiso reprochar, condenar e indignarse, pero sabía que por gusto no ajeno sino particular, haría esto mil veces más solo por Jake.

— Abre grande esa boca mi amor, 

Dócilmente, Holland se sometió y separó los labios, poniendo a prueba su reflejo nauseabundo, masticando con esfuerzo y tragando con brío. La cena era deliciosa, pero se sentía tan lleno, y temía correrse en cualquier momento mientras Jake continuara jugando con el control del plug.

Cuando el plato quedó vacío, Tom exhaló agradecido con la tierra, con Dios y hasta con el universo, con quien fue que a quien debía rendirle devoción, porque dolía, su estomago alegaba y él solo era subordinado por un amante tan loco como él. 

— Te amo ¿Entiendes eso Holland? 

Efusivo, Tom asintió, verificando si era el vibrador, la comida, el agonizante amor de Jake o toda una mezcolanza de las anteriores ya mencionadas y escritas, era lo que lo tenía tan mal. 

Su novio siguió consolando según fuera pertinente, con palabras o con suaves círculos sobre el dorso de su mano. Tarareando su aprobación y cuánto le gustaba verlo grande.

— Dilo, di que te amo

— M-me ¡Nhg! Me amas — con la paciencia en estado crítico, y la sangre agrietada de calor, Tom ajustó sus caderas, angulando el juguete para posicionarlo fuertemente sobre su próstata. El movimiento era lento pero el placer constante.

Logró razonar que el alivio sería momentáneo, pero joder, como lo necesitaba.

— De nuevo 

— Me amas

Con la respiración laboriosa, Tom volvió a repetir, insertándose esas palabras para hacer de los fehaciente un sedativo placebo para su estómago hinchado.

— ¿Qué opinas de irnos a casa, amor? 

Habían estado viviendo juntos unos meses atrás, la casa era pequeña y atemperada, muy útil para comerse a besos sin que nada ni nadie los molestara. A excepción de Tessa, claro.

Tom movió la cabeza complacido, mientras escudriñaba a Jake sacar dinero de su billetera y colocarlo organizadamente en la cuenta que minutos atrás había pedido. Pero los sucesos parecían un borrón, el juguete erizaba su piel y su conciencia perdía lucidez.

Jake fue el primero en ponerse de pie, dándole un condenado minuto para respirar y prepararse para levantarse. Tom abrió la piernas, sintiendo que el plug le frotaba en nuevas coordenadas, no las exactas pero igual de desquiciantes.

Su estomago estaba inflamado, justo como a Gyllenhaal le gustaba, probando la resistencia de los botones que a duras penas se cerraban sobre su pequeño ombligo y el soporte que la delgada tela de la camisa proveía.

Notó la mirada anhelante de Jake encima, cayendo como una avión sin turbina. 

En pequeñas ráfagas de lujuria, Jake se apresuró a auxiliarlo para ponerlo sobre sus piernas, sabía que dolía, así que lo maniobró con cuidado. 

El hombre tiró para halar a Tom y sostenerlo mientras se apoyaba en sus antebrazos, perdiendo el equilibrio de la razón al tantear esa agradable barriga.

— ¿Estas bien? — murmuró sobre la carne enrojecida de su oído.

— Mmmmm si, si lo estoy

Sin soltarlo, Gyllenhaal esbozó una sonrisa contra su oreja, besando la zona sensible tras ella.

— Lo se nene, se que disfrutas como todos aquí te reprueban y ven que tan horrible eres, comiéndote todo eso.

Tom gimió al tiempo que presionaba sus uñas contra la camisa de Jake, escondiéndose en su cuello para no ser presa de un visible sonrojo. Mientras se esforzaba por ignorar como su estrada aprestaba con rudeza el aparato bajo los efectos de esas repentinas palabras.

— Pero tienes tantas ganas de llegar a la limusina, para que yo pueda follarte con ese bonito plug que tienes, como toda una puta sucia que eres.

— Dios... si

— Dilo, di que lo eres — Jake apretujó la carne de sus caderas, oprimiendo su cuerpo rechoncho contra su propia silueta.

— Soy una puta sucia — lloriqueó en voz baja y fragmentada, renegando sobre su cuello.

Finalmente se separaron, no saliendo demasiado rápido, sino en lentos pasos para demostrarle cuanto amaba a Tom. En la puerta, Jake se despidió del vigilante, el le sonrió con un saludo como de militar, al tiempo que el chico respiraba del aire fresco de Londres, que de alguna forma aliviaba su sistema. 

Al llegar al estacionamiento, que por suerte estaba situado estratégicamente para no caminar demasiado, Gyllenhaal solo le pidió a su chófer que abriera la puerta por Tom, ah y que no los molestaran durante el camino, y él le ayudó a subir al asiento. 

Holland se recostó en la tela mullida, cerrando los ojos debajo de la animadora cura, e ignorando a Jake hasta que lo sintió apretar su estomago en un impulso que su novio fue incapaz de refrenar.

— Mira esto bebé — dijo Jake sin dejar de sobar, ya se había acostumbrado a que ello se sentía realmente bien para Tom — Dios, me encanta verte así, eres tan _grande_ , tan suave, eres perfecto, perfecto 

Tom jadeó ante los breves halagos, gustoso de haber sido un buen chico para Jake.

No recordaba mucho de lo acontecido después en tiempo y forma, pero los pedazos fragmentados le distorsionan algo parecido a besos profundo y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Jake, sintiéndose masajear, su piel era necesitada sobre sus anchas manos, pero adoraba la sensación. Sus pulgares se restregaron entre los pliegues, y sintió que podía morir.

Jake lo besó para acariciar los recovecos de su lengua, tirando inquieto del labios por no ser suficientemente. 

Sus caderas se empezaron a mecer contra Jake, como si tuvieran vida propia, para sentir la fricción entre sus pollas todavía vestidas. 

Había estado sosteniendo el orgasmo tanto tiempo que supo que quedaría como un precoz, pero ahora no le podría interesar menos. Y cuando Jake tomó su gordo trasero con ambas manos para presionar el vibrador un poco más dentro, sintió sus ojos rodar muertos de placer. 

Gyllenhaal abrió su camisa, y velozmente bloqueó el tenso pezón con la circunferencia de sus labios, succionando un poco, muy seguro de que cubrió desde la areola hasta la punta del brote endurecido.

Tom gritó aferrándose el cabello a su novio.

— S-si, si ¡Chúpalo, c-chúpalo! 

La maldita cosa en su trasero comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, y el no pudo más que gruñir y retorcerse contra la polla de Jake. 

Era incluso aliviador al fin demostrar cuán excitado estaba.

— ¿Estás conmigo cariño? 

Su novio volvió a presionar el juguete a través de la tela del pantalón, mientras varios hematomas era generados ahora que Jake había comenzado a morder su cuello también.

— Si, joder si, necesito más, más 

El juguete adquirió una nueva velocidad y por fin meneó sus paredes internas como debía. Todavía tuvo el descaro de hacerse el masoquista para aguantar, quería a Jake dentro, moliéndolo duro de la forma en la que solo él podía. Pero eso se sentía tan, tan malditamente increíble. Las piernas le hormigueaban y su caja torácica se contraía rítmicamente por coger aire. Mierda.

— Oh, Dios, Jesús, quiero correrme y-yo...

— Oh hermoso, pero yo quiero verte llegar mientras estás relleno de mi polla — musitó Jake, trozando a Tom con la idea — es justo que lo hagas por mi, yo soporté tanto tiempo, mientras estabas en el restaurante, creciendo para mi como mi bebé bueno, yo...solo quería tomarte ahí Peter, agarrarte, estirarte, Dios mío...

— Y-yo quería...y-yo... ¡Mierda Jake! ¿¡Por qué demonios no lo hiciste!? — le reclamó cerca del borde a donde su novio lo llevaba.

— Por qué se que quieres ser grande, ser ese bonito chico lleno para mi, joder, ah bebé me gustas tanto....

— Entonces follame de una puta vez — lloriqueó — por favor, por favor, me quiero correr

— No nene, resiste por mi, aún no, aún no

— No puedo...

— Lo harás cuando diga, ¿De acuerdo? se un buen niño — le pidió tirando grosero del lóbulo su oreja, sosteniéndolo cuando se arquea.

— ¡Nhg!

— ¿Cuando te vas a correr? 

— Jake... — resopló con una pegajosa capa de sudor y un hilillo de liquida saliva manchándole el mentón. Era demasiado, demasiado.

— ¿¡Cuando!? — demandó soltándole una estridente nalgada, que si no fuera por la tela, le hubiese dejado la piel roja y la sangre escociendo. No obstante, lo disfrutaba, porque el rebote de su alegre trasero era la cosa más erótica que podía ver.

— ¡Cuando papá diga! 

El trayecto fue apresurado cuando Jake se lo pidió al chofer y sin incidentes, Tom continuó meciéndose, e intentando respirar solo para encajarle las uñas al sentirse cerca del orgasmo y sollozar frustrado cuando Jake ralentizaba el ritmo una y otra vez, aplaudiendo su resistencia y diciéndole cuanto lo quería. 

Tom también le quería, cuando lo dejara correrse se lo diría. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap está inspirado en el fic "Fuller" un Spiderio que fue el punto de partida para escribir esto. Todavía no me la creo que si lo haya publicado, pero bueno, nunca digan nunca <3


	3. Belleza Universal

* * *

Con la generosa mano de su novio, Tom logró salir del auto, escondiéndose detrás del saco de Jake. Supuso que tal vez el chófer estaba fingiendo que no lo veía, y que durante el trayecto, hizo oídos sordos a los sonidos que dejaban entrever la clase de cochinadas que estaban haciendo.

Desfilaron por dentro de la casa, Tom pasó por alto todos los muebles, buscando ávidamente la cama para recostarse un momento. Le dolía demasiado la barriga, pero estuvo instante con la mano acurrucando su vientre, determinando si le apetecía más que Quentin le frotara la barriga o se deshiciera de toda esa frustración sexual acumulada.

Percibió la sombra de Jake detrás de él, reverberando sobre su desmadejada silueta, predecesora a una dura nalgada.

— ¿Qué carajo haces ahí? Mi amor, desnúdate, déjame verte

Tom rotó su eje para mirarlo, sintiéndose un poco vulnerable en su espacio. 

Jake volvió a palmearlo, pero en su lugar sobre la hinchada barriga, antes de subirse de rodillas a la cama y a regañadientes levantar a su novio. Tom gruñó adolorido, pero como no era un intransigente, le dio el permiso de desnudarlo. Jake amasó su vientre e hizo fricción, mientras su pequeño chico gemía con algo similar a un temporal alivio.

Descendió con un poco de labios por su espalda, presionando los bíceps que todavía sobresalían de los brazos cuando se contraían. Era algo curioso, Tom no se ablandan uniformemente, sino que crecía para el torso y solo aumentaba el tamaño de sus músculos, un poco menos marcados, si, pero preciosos.

Se desniveló una insensatez para marcar un beso al costado de su estomago, en esa piel suave y cálida. Dándole a entender lo mucho que le encantaba. Antes de cubrirlo de nuevo, retuvo con correas sus ansias, dándose un momento para disfrutar del paisaje que el mismo había creado. En la privacidad de su cama, era incapaz de fingir que su forma y estructura no lo transformaba en un demente, sino que tomaba lo que era suyo y escudriñaba como un sediento las finas líneas de su abdomen estirado y alegre. 

Volvió a subir, ahora tirando del lóbulo de su oreja, y calentando lentamente la zona del oído.

— ¿Tienes hambre mi amor? — murmuró, recorriendo su cuerpo redondo. 

En ipso facto, Tom negó con la cabeza, con problemas para mantener la cabeza fría ahora que Jake tiraba cruel de su pezón izquierdo. Por alguna razón siempre empezaba con el izquierdo.

— Oh vamos, nene, tu siempre tiene hambre — jadeó con la idea, Tom lo soportaría, era un buen chico.

— No, no Jake, no puedo... 

— ¿Qué tal una barra de chocolate? — propuso Gyllenhaal, frotando con más ahínco y besando el cuello de Tom de cuando en cuando.

— Oh Jake, no dejes de hacer eso por favor

— ¿Tu tomarías la barra por mi en su lugar?

Pacientemente, a Jake no le inoportuno el esperado silencio, sino que le dio su tiempo para decidir, sintiéndose magnánimo por ello.

Finalmente Tom dijo:

— De acuerdo, solo una — presionado por estar a su limite — aliméntame

Gyllenhaal se mordió el labio y lo abandonó dos segundos en lo que buscaba la barra, regresando en tiempo récord con el chocolate en mano y la mirada endurecida.

Volvió a su lugar, frente al regordete trasero de Tom, cruzando una mano por en frente y con fuerza, tomando de su mandíbula, aplastando esas bonitas mejillas delanteras.

— Abre la boca — ordenó, tratando de no sucumbir a la enferma sensación de poderío y propiedad, cuando sin rechistar, Tom separó los labios.

El olor a excitación, del que es ácido y fuerte recorrió su nariz, atentando contra la poca cordura que había para no follarse a Tom en el aquí y ahora.

El chocolate lentamente cedió por sus dientes, llevándolo hasta el fondo como solía hacer con su polla, y solo cuando en reflejo de su garganta protestó, retrocedió la barra para repetir una y otra vez.

— Respira por la nariz — indicó y en segundos Tom lo hizo — muerde.

Si novio regresó acatando la orden y en ese instante, le dio una ligera ojeada al pequeño miembro de Tom, sonriendo por el rosado endurecido que se extendía.

— Estas excitado ¿no? 

Tom gimió aprobatoriamente, terminando de trazar entre sus dientes la dura barra de chocolate, desesperado por complacerlo y llenar más su distendida barriga.

La lengua de Tom recorrió el dulce con ansias, y chupó dejando que el sonido acuoso fluyera sobre la polla de Jake.

Mientras Holland masticaba a su limite, Jake usó los dedos que no tenía ocupados alimentándolo para consolar su inflamado abdomen, y como grabadora repitiendo que le gustan lo chicos buenos.

— Oh bebé mírate, siempre queriendo estar lleno, mira lo horrible que eres comiendo sin control ¿Quieres crecer para mi? ¿Hmm? ¿Vas ser el niño grande de papá?

El chico volvió a gemir, disfrutando de la presión sobre su mandíbula.

Los trozos se fundieron en la boca de Tom, y el chocolate desapareció a medida que al chico le aquejaba más y más el creciente dolor. 

La pequeña polla de Holland estaba imposiblemente rígida, con esos tonos arrebol que solo un buen plug conseguía otorgarle, así que no le sorprendió cuando quiso agregar una mano a su inquieta anatomía que latía contra su estómago.

De un golpe en el dorso, Jake lo obligó a no tocar su mercancía. 

— Por favor, por favor ¿Puedo? papi, no podré aguantar a-ah 

Con un último pedazo de chocolate, Jake demandó silencio, y pronto dijo:

— Aquí bebé — deslizando una mano sobre su falo, y reanimándolo a que empujara con ella.

— Papá... si... — suspiró el chico por lo bajo, limpiándose las migajas de chocolate encima de esos minúsculos labios.

Tom jadeó incluso estando al borde, su hinchado intestino siguió empujando hacia adelante por lo excesos, pero las yemas de Jake lo calmaron junto a sus mano que recubrieron su erección. 

Había comenzado como algo programado por la inevitable madurez, simplemente era la madre tierra esculpiendo el cuerpo del joven actor, que en ese entonces, se trasladaba sobre el apogeo de su carrera y un tórrido romance secreto.

Ya habían bromeado un par de veces sobre ser esposos, sobre beberse la orina del otro y sobre ejercitarse juntos. A Tom le era muy difícil ser discreto, siempre atento a las redes sociales de Jake y su insoslayable comunicación, que aunque Gyllenhaal ya le había dicho que debía mantenerse al margen para no generar sospechas (aún) era casi inevitable que con reverencia, de tanto en tanto causara un nuevo revuelo por mantener la broma de "Los maridos" en Instagram. 

Ya para el primer año de noviazgo exitosamente sutil, Jake dejó de obviar el hecho de que Tom comenzó a ganar peso. Empezó a manifestarse primeramente en sus viejas camisas, Tom era un pasional apegado a sus prendas favoritas y un holgazán de primera como para no querer comprar una nueva, por lo que las tallas se redujeron a un numero del que ya no podía ser poseedor, los botones se esforzaban aunque estaban muy lejos de mirarse mal, simplemente la carne de Holland era más pesada dentro de la prenda. Se reprobó a si mismo como culpable pues probablemente solo estaba siendo un exigente de mierda con el cuerpo de su niño, pero cuando los fans del mismo chico lo hicieron de dominio público, bueno, algo sanó para sus adentros.

No es que le molestara, ganar peso era lo más natural del mundo, un poco más robusto, tal vez menos hueso pero en líneas generales Tom seguía siendo un deseo con patas. 

No obstante, los papeles eran exigentes y a su pequeño novio le gustaba comer, es decir, comer papas fritas a la hora que le plazca era un satisfacción vivida. Tuvieron que lidiar con varias disputas, mucha televisión basura pasando imágenes del antes y después y a su horrible mánager sobre él apurándolo para someterse de nuevo a un ejercicio intensivo.

En suma, decidió por tomarse un pequeño respiro del ajetreado mundo histriónico y después de Cherry sólo aceptó aparecer para Marvel Studios.

Finalmente admitió cuán bisexual era y Jake dijo: "Nunca antes me había sentido atraído por un hombre, pero esto no me aterra, sino es hermoso a su forma" 

Laboraron algunos años juntos y remitieron al rechazo que tenían ante sus desacuerdos, por fin abrazando el hecho de que no eran perfectos, que se llevaban 15 años de diferencia y eran unos idiotas que compartían una sumisión bilateral.

Después de los 25, Tom respondió al cenit de su apetito sexual, y tuvo que acostumbrarse a varias clausulas no inscritas en su relación.

a) Jake podía estar indispuesto a hacer el amor, y eso estaba bien.

b) Un poco de autoexploración no estaba nada mal de vez en cuando.

Y c) Aguardar por lo deseado siempre aumenta el placer.

Por eso, cuando Jake lo tomaba por la cintura y fuertemente lo empotraba contra la pared, juraba que alcanzaba el puto cielo a cada embiste.

Durante un tiempo Gyllenhaal estuvo particularmente sensible respecto al sexo. Le pedía que apagara las luces, que fuera suave, que estuviera de espaldas, y se negaba el placer de gemir abiertamente.

Por un momento Tom consideró haberse liado con una monja vestida de lobo, pero entonces, una noche en la que se escabulló debajo de sus sabanas en busca de una segunda ronda, el llanto de Jake cobró sentido. 

El tiempo simplemente pasaba, y cada día le era más complicado aceptar que le salían canas, que en ocasiones las rodillas le crujían y que las segundas rondas estaban cada vez más lejos de su rutina sexual.

Ese día le dijo "Yo te amo por todo lo que eres, me gusta tu barba y cabello sin importar el color, me gusta cuando me tomas y me haces gemir, y no me importa cuantas veces lo hagas, solo me gusta que lo hagas" 

Con eso en mente, Gyllenhaal le devolvió el favor, prometiendo amarlo sin importar los colores o las formas de su cuerpo.

Subsecuente a eso, no se inmutó la primera vez que Tom se paró de lado y una pequeña barriga disolvía sus abdominales.

En realidad, le pareció excesivamente interesante y en sus siguientes encuentros se dedicó a besarla e involuntariamente imaginar como se vería más grande, más suave por la mitad, con unos kilos de más y luego más. 

La primera ocasión que Tom dijo juguetonamente "Papi, estoy muy lleno" después de comer, brotó como una broma de doble sentido y luego se transformó en un código erótico que Holland usaba a la hora de comer para mostrarle que quería ir a la habitación inmediatamente. 

Su chico adquirió un poco más de peso, y luego más, y cuando por último Jake aceptó cuanto le gustaba, él mismo trabajó en ese achuchable abdomen.

Consultaron un especialista en nutrición, luego de hablar abiertamente sobre esa fijación con su bonito vientre, para así mantener las cosas seguras. Por salud, se pusieron un límite de 85 kilos, si subía de ahí aunque fuera un poco, retrocedían todo a la inversa, por lo que realmente había muy poca comida con grasa en su hogar, salvo algún dulce para extraerlo directamente de la piel de Tom mientras le repetía que era un chico precioso. Justo como ahora.

— Oh papi — jadeó el muchacho con la meta de correrse, la fricción debajo de su glande y a través de su pequeño falo hacían un potente eco en la cabeza, volviéndolo una masa sensible que no escuchaba más allá de su corazón ya acelerado.

— Muy bien mi rey, jodete mi mano, te lo mereces, hoy hiciste un excelente trabajo. Te ves tan lindo cuando estás hinchado.

El aliento de Tom flaqueó, asfixiando la pupila con ojos deliberadamente cerrados.

— Q-quiero... quiero que...te quiero dentro de mi 

Jake procedió a hacerle otro mordisco en el labio, agrietando sus caderas.

— Creí que no podías aguantar más...

— ¡Jake solo hazlo! Lo necesito tanto 

Sintió la sonrisa de ese bastardo contra su cuello y luego su mano que dejaba desabrigado su miembro.

— Voltéate boca arriba, quiero verte 

Tom hizo como se le indicó, se despegó y acató, abriendo las piernas lentamente para que Jake se acomodará entre ellas como era apropiado.

Se estremeció cuando esos dedos, algo curtidos por la edad estrujaron su abdomen y tiraron de su hinchada tetilla. 

Jake no dio tiempo a la meditación, sino que simplemente se deslizó entre el apretado agujero de Holland, estaba húmedo y caliente, pero lo succionaba por completo, como si ese fuera su hogar y en cuanto llegó al fondo, Tom terminó por correrse.

— No importa — dijo con voz quebradiza — follame, follame 

Por momentos Jake estuvo enteramente angustiado por el poco tiempo que necesita para que Tom termine sobre su abdomen.

Era como estar follando con un conductor de electricidad, que lo único que requería era menos de 10 minutos de estimulación continua. Y hoy también abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, pero como era la primera indecencia cometida en la noche, y Tom había hecho el esfuerzo de estarlo conteniendo, se le disculpaba.

Sus golpes fueron certeros y desentendido de la suavidad, acompañado por una sinfonía resultante de sus bolas chocando contra el trasero de Tom. 

— A-ah Jake, se siente bien, me siento tan lleno de ti, sigue, sigue 

Es una sensación adictivamente caliente, agradable de estar estirado al máximo para Jake.

Y no supo que tan mutuo era hasta que su novio suspiró un:

— Joder, joder bebé, vas a matarme, no sabes lo hermoso que te ves así, estirando y jadeando por estar más lleno, más grande

Minutos después continuó con la coreografía, jodiendo a Tom con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Los gemidos de Holland acrecentaron su volumen, sin si quiera moverse, sino que dejando que Jake usara su coño todo lo que quisiera, terminaría corriéndose de todas formas. 

Jake, perdido en la faena, no se dio cuenta de que Tom estaba a mitad de un segundo orgasmo hasta que notó el llanto de su novio que latía sobre su placentera mueca. 

Con los dedos, Gyllenhaal toqueteó entre su carne inflamada, Tom se quejó de las groseras manos de Jake, pero siguió ondulándose contra él cuando lo vio cerca del borde. Manchado minutos después únicamente por esa esencia viscosa. 

Jake se echó hacia atrás, retirándose de ese abrazo afablemente humectado, y derramándose encima de las sábanas.

Tom sintió sus fluidos escurrir, pero lo dejó de lado cuando Jake le rodeó el estómago con delicadeza para que se acurrucara.

Le acarició el nacimiento del cabello, feliz del suspiro relajado y flojo que golpeó su cuello.

— Eres precioso

— ¿Realmente lo crees? — preguntó Holland, meciéndose en un agotado letargo post-orgásmico.

— Lo eres — comentó delineando la recta en su estomago sobrealimentado y Tom gimió más dormido que despierto, pero decidió que vale la pena que lo escuche — eres lo más hermoso que tengo Tom, tan lindo, nunca me voy a cansar de amarte.

— ¿Aunque no tenga un cuerpo perfecto papá? 

— Si quisiera perfección, saldría con jodido maniquí de plástico, Tom 

— Te amo papi

Es lo último que Tom dijo antes de empezar a roncar, acurrucado contra el pecho de Jake donde se erguía una suave mata de vello. El estómago de Tom estaba demasiado grande y seguramente adolorido como para presionarlo como le gustaba, así que solo sobó su espalda, respirando del frágil aroma a chocolate que persistía cerca de su boca. 

Le besa la frente, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado, alzándole el dedo a todos los sitios de internet que señalaban el peso de Tom, queriendo decirles que se metan sus notas por el culo cuando resaltaban en colores chillones títulos como " _Tom Holland un poco más llenito de lo normal, cuidado chico, a Jake le gustan las modelos francesas"_

La belleza era relativa, tan subjetiva e irracional que era una ridiculez medirla, pero nadie era perfecto, y si todos podían encontrar gracia en ello, entonces era fiel devoto de que la imperfección, era la única belleza universal.

Y Tom ya era parte de su universo.


End file.
